MOLECULAR ANALYSIS / TRANSLATION GROUP MASS SPECTROMETRY / PROTEOMICS SHARED FACILITY (MSPSF) ABSTRACT The over-arching goal of the Mass Spectrometry/Proteomics Shared Facility (MSPSF) is to provide state-of- the-art capabilities and training in mass spectrometry, proteomics, and bioanalytical technologies to support the research needs of UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center (UAB-CCC) members. The MSPSF is a research resource that provides services to UAB-CCC members that support the identification, characterization and quantification of proteins, as well as post-translational modifications. The proteins may be isolated from cells, biological fluids and tissues (fresh, frozen or formalin-fixed paraffin-embedded [FFPE]). The MSPSF has streamlined and standardized its operations and offers cost-effective, high quality services to UAB-CCC members through utilization of standardized workflows and operating procedures that cover a wide range of applications including the identification of specific post-translational changes, global and targeted quantitative proteomics, and structural biology. The interface between data gathering and analysis has been strengthened and now includes basic and advanced informatics applications. In the current funding cycle, the MSPSF has expanded its services in response to the emerging needs and thematic emphasis of the UAB-CCC through initiatives undertaken in collaboration with other UAB-CCC Shared Facilities. These include the development and validation of robust proteomic analysis carried out using FFPE tissues from mouse and human and development of reagents and animals that permit utilization of approaches based on stable isotope-labeled amino acids in mice (SILAM). The MSPSF supports basic and clinical research within all six programs of the UAB-CCC that is focused on mass spectrometry/proteomics analyses of proteins in either purified or complex biological samples. During the current funding cycle 48 UAB-CCC members utilized the MSPSF to further their cancer research. Information gained provides critical insights that include biomarker discovery for disease diagnosis, progression, and therapeutic response; including changes in cellular pathways associated with a specific process. The services provided play an important role in translating basic science discoveries to clinical applications in the treatment of cancer.